Final Directions
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: SYOC Avril Fabray is starting her sophomore year at West Sunshine High in California. Idina Paulson is starting her first year as Glee club coach. Can the two of them lead a group to Nationals? NEED ONE STRAIGHT GUY FROM A NEW PERSON
1. Prologue

Being the daughter of a high-caliber actress is never easy, especially when that actress has two Oscars and 3 Emmys. Of course she wasn't actually my mother. I'm talking about Faith Hudson, who is better known as Mama to me. She's married to my mother Lucy Fabray. My name is Avril Fabray. I had a six-year-old little sister named Sugar. It's been a while since I've seen my father.

I was entering my sophomore year at West Sunshine High in Malibu, California. It was a nice private school because there was no way that I could go to public school.

I was about 13 when I realized that there was something different about me. It turned out that I was a lesbian just like my moms. It wasn't their fault. They encouraged me to date whoever I wanted to, but I didn't like boys. I only liked girls.

When it came to school, what I liked was swimming. I was on the swimming team, which happened to be the top sport at the school. Maybe it was because most people had their own pools to practice in. There were a few people that we scholarship students that weren't as rich as the others and some that were just rich enough to send their kids to the school, but not have any sort of lifestyle.

My uniform consisted of the school colors, a white polo with a green and white tie with a green plaid skirt and Maryjanes. I didn't mind wearing the same thing to school every day and at least they gave us clothes to suit the warm weather.

Some might think that I wanted to follow in my mom's footsteps and become an actor, but I was more interested in being a singer. Unfortunately, both of my moms said that I had to wait until I was 18 to record anything. It could have been worse, I supposed. As I walked into school, I began to sing my favorite song.

 _Boom, boom, boom, clap_

 _You're picture perfect blue, sunbathing on the moon_ _  
_ _Stars shining as your bones illuminate_ _  
_ _First kiss just like a drug under your influence_ _  
_ _You took me over you're the magic in my veins_

 _This must be love_

 _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now_ _  
_ _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now_

 _You are the light and I will follow, you let me lose my shadow_ _  
_ _You are the sun, a glowing halo, and you keep burning me up with all your love_

 _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now_ _  
_ _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now_ _  
_ _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now_ _  
_ _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now_

 **Name: Middle names aren't necessary unless it's plot relevant  
Year:  
Birthdate:  
Sexuality:  
Personality:  
Positive Traits:  
Negative Traits:  
Family:  
Clothing Style:  
Portrayer: Must be born 1992 or later.  
Dreams:  
Clubs beside Glee:  
Virginity Status:  
History:  
People they get along with:  
People they don't get along with:  
People they are attracted to:  
Audition song: List 3  
Favorite Artists/Bands: List 5  
Artists they hate:  
Favorite Movie: Not liking movies is acceptable for one person  
Favorite Sports team:  
Storylines for your character: Not every storyline will happen**

So I'm posting this early. I still plan to post the first chapter of story on July 11th, but I'd like to have the story ready to update by then. I will be accepting 11-13 characters.


	2. Chapter 1

I was ready to start my sophomore year. Mama had campaigned for a Glee club because we didn't have one last year. She was going to be teaching it herself, even though she had experience. She actually took a school to a National Championship in her only year of touching. She found that she missed acting too much.

I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to be. Some people said that acting was in my blood, even though I always told them that I wasn't blood-related to Mama. Being an actress did sound like it could be fun, but I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted to do.

I began to look around. There was hardly anyone at the school. I liked to get there early so I could work on my swimming. I changed into my green suit with white vertical stripes on it and got in the pool. As I was swimming my laps, I couldn't help but notice a girl in a black bandeau bikini swimming the opposite direction. She got out around the same time that I did. It was then that I saw that she had a head of long flowing dark brown hair.

"Hi." I greeted her. "Are you on the team?"

"No, I just wanted to hit the pool before school." She answered. "I'm Violet."

"Avril." I replied as I held my hand out to her. I noticed that she looked like she was checking me out. She was hot, but I already had a girlfriend. Her name was Hunter. She was kind of a bitch when I first started dating her, but over the summer, she was in a car accident and lost her memory. She basically had become a whole new person. She started to act nicer and didn't even remember her name. "So why did you come to the pool?"

"Because I love water." Violet answered. "I love to surf and I also play on the beach volleyball team."

"I didn't know that there was a beach volleyball team." I admitted.

"Well it's starting this year." She answered. "So I need to get dressed. I'll see you around."

I began to sing as I got changed back into my uniform and dried off.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_ _  
_ _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_ _  
_ _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_ _  
_ _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be_ _  
_ _Conceal, don't feel don't let them know, well now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go turn away and slam the door_ _  
_ _I don't care what they're going to say_ _  
_ _Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_ _  
_ _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_ _  
_ _It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through_ _  
_ _No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free_

 _Let it go, let it go I'm one with the wind and sky_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go you'll never see me cry_ _  
_ _Here I stand and here I'll stay_ _  
_ _Let the storm rage on_

 _My power flurries through the air and to the ground_ _  
_ _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals, all around_ _  
_ _And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast_ _  
_ _I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

 _Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go that perfect girl is gone_ _  
_ _Here I stand in the light of the day_ _  
_ _Let the storm rage on the cold never bothered me anyway_

Zoey's POV

My name is Zoey Mitchell. I'm a sophomore at West Sunshine High and I'm a cheerleader. I liked taking pictures, The Jacksonville Jaguars and girls. I loved girls. I was a lesbian and even though I didn't have a girlfriend, I wanted one. I was very open about my sexuality.

I had two moms, not because my mom was a lesbian, but because my dad had become a woman. Her name was Samantha and my mom's name was Julie. I didn't live with her.

I was pretty sure that it was my dad was going through was what helped me come to terms with my own sexuality. I knew that after watching her transition that I didn't have to be afraid of anything. I could be who I wanted to be even if that person was a girl who liked other girls. It was okay with it.

Being a cheerleader, I wore my cheerleading uniform every day in lieu of a school uniform. I wasn't sure if it was unfair or not, but I didn't particularly mind. I joined the squad so I could make some friends. So far, I hadn't been that successful at it.

I took my camera out as people walked down the hall. I wanted to make sure that I had plenty to show off. I wanted to chronicle my year. I thought about working for the newspaper, but I really didn't think that it was for me. It was at that time that I saw a sign on the wall. There would be Glee club auditions after school today.

It sounded like it could be fun. I really loved to sing. I loved singing almost as much as I loved taking pictures, even though I didn't think that I had a future in it. I decided that I would go to auditions after school. I just needed to find out what song I was going to sing. There were so many good songs out at the moment, but I was pretty sure that I wanted to sing an older song instead.

Mason's POV

I wanted to dance more than anything in the world. My name is Mason Selesky. I am mixed-race. My mom is white and my dad is black. Of course, I didn't live with my dad. Instead, I lived with my mom and her wife. It was an interesting family.

Though my mom was gay, I was not. I really liked women. I liked to flirt with them and I wanted to be a nice wife who I would lose my virginity to. I didn't believe in sex before marriage. I actually had it all planned out in my head.

 _Joe works at the steel mill, works damn near every day  
Leaves for work when the sun comes up, drops the kids at school along the way  
When the night is falling he gets home and hugs his wife  
He says how much he missed her and that he loves her more than life, yeah more than life_

 _Joe may never be a rich man, no lawyer, or movie star  
He may not own the finest jewelry and he may not drive the nicest car  
Joe has everything he dreamed of, all the treasures that he needs  
No wonder Joe's always smiling, he only aims to please, yeah_

 _Let me be your Joe  
I just wanna love you and watch our babies grow  
I may not be no millionaire but I want you to know  
I wanna be your Joe_

 _I just wanna love you  
I just wanna be your man  
I just wanna hold you  
Love you with all that I am_

 _Let me be your Joe  
I just wanna love you and watch our babies grow  
I may not be no millionaire but I want you to know  
I wanna be your Joe I wanna be your Joe_

Isabella's POV

It was around lunch and I put my violin in my locker. I was glad that I played an instrument small enough to fit inside of it because it was easier than carrying it around all day. \

My name is Isabella Park and I am Korean-American. Technically, I wasn't a citizen because I was born in Korea, but I would work on it when I was older. I knew that playing the violin was an Asian stereotype but I didn't mind. I just wished that there was a better way for me to go about playing it. There was a concert band, but they didn't play any music with words in it. I wasn't a huge fan of songs without words.

In addition to playing violin, I was also on the swim team. It was kind of a big deal at the school since pretty much everyone who went to the school had pools at home to practice in and if they didn't, there was always the beach. It wasn't the easiest thing to get into.

Once thing that I wished that the school had was some sort of a capella group. I was a huge fan of the _Pitch Perfect_ movies and as much as I loved to play violin, I also loved to sing. In fact, I probably loved singing more than I loved playing violin. Well I was a little bit nervous about singing in front of people, so I generally did better in groups.

It was at that moment that I noticed that while there didn't seem to be an a capella group, there did seem to be auditions for a Glee club today. I supposed that it would work. It was basically the same thing except with instrumental accompaniment and I could probably play my violin at times. I decided to sign my name on the list and would show up at auditions after school.

Avril's POV

After school, I decided to meet up with teacher that was running the Glee club. She was about average height with brown and blonde hair, not unlike Mama's. She wore a blue blazer over a red dress with white tights and black flats.

"Miss Paulson, I'm Avril Fabray." I greeted her.

"Right, you're Faith Hudson's daughter, aren't you?" She asked. I nodded. "You know I love your mom. I liked _Twilight_ before her remakes were a lot better."

"So I wanted to talk to you about the Glee club." I stated.

"Oh, you can definitely be in if you want to be." She explained. That was easy. "So have you ever thought of going into acting like her?"

"I don't know what I want to do yet." I admitted. "So I guess you should probably get ready for auditions."

"You know you can come and watch if you want." She responded. I didn't have anything better to do, so I decided to just follow her to the auditorium where a lot of people were gathered, including Hunter.

"Hey Babe." She replied as she kissed me. "You ready for auditions?"

"Miss Paulson said that I don't have to audition." I explained. "You should probably get back there."

Hunter was up first.

"My name is Hunter Shaw and I'll be singing 'Shake It Off' by Taylor Swift." She announced.

 _I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain_ _  
_ _That's what people say mm-hmm, that's what people say mm-hmm_ _  
_ _I go on too many dates, but I can't make em stay_ _  
_ _At least that's what people say mm-hmm, that's what people say mm-hmm_

 _But I keep cruising, can't stop won't stop moving_ _  
_ _It's like I got this music in my mind, saying it's alright_

 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_ _  
_ _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_ _  
_ _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_ _  
_ _Shake it off, I shake it off_ _  
_ _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_ _  
_ _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_ _  
_ _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_ _  
_ _I shake it off, I shake it off_

Next Violet walked onto the stage. She looked really good in her uniform.

"My name is Violet Waldorf and I will be singing 'Second Chance' by Shinedown." She stated.

 _My eyes are opened wide_  
 _By the way I've made it through the day_  
 _I watched the world outside_  
 _By the way I'm leaving out today._

 _I just saw Haley's comet, she waved_  
 _Said "Why you always running in place?"_  
 _Even the man in the moon disappears_  
 _Somewhere in the stratosphere_

 _Tell my mother tell my father I've the best I've can_  
 _To make them realize this is my life I hope they understand_  
 _I'm not angry I'm just saying_  
 _Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

 _She was followed by an Asian girl came out. I then recognized that she was on the swimming team with me._

 _"My name is Isabella Park and I will be singing 'Break Free' by Ariana Grande." She said before she began to sing._

 _If you want it take it, I should've said it before_ _  
_ ** _Tried to hide it fake it, I can't pretend anymore_** _  
 **I only wanna die alive never by the hand of a broken heart**  
_ _I don't wanna hear you lie tonight now that I've become who I really am_

 ** _This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before_** _  
 **This is the part when I break free cause I can't resist it no more**  
 **This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before**  
 **This is the part when I break free cause I can't resist it no more**_

I hoped that this would be a good year.

So here's the first chapter. It looks like a love triangle might already be forming between Avril, Violet and Hunter. Miss Paulson is played by Christina Perri. The songs are "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel and "Wanna Be Your Joe" by Billy Ray Cyrus. I still need one more straight guy, but from someone who hasn't already submitted a character. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2

Day two of school: it was when we were supposed to have a good feel for everything. We were supposed to know where our classes were despite only having been to them once. I wasn't sure how, but we were. I was a little underwhelmed by the turnout to yesterday's Glee auditions, but only because I thought there would be more people. I supposed that more people would be showing up for today's auditions.

One of my concerns was that I felt an obvious attraction to Violet, which wasn't exactly the best considering that I already had a girlfriend. I would have to find a way to deal with that. The best way was probably to ignore whatever attraction that I had to Violet and just stick with Hunter.

As I went down the hall, I couldn't help but notice a guy singing. I decided to just stand by and listen to him.

 _It's been a while since I saw your face maybe it's helped me move on_ _  
_ _But I met a girl not a day too late and of her I'm awfully fond_ _  
_ _And I hope my remedies don't go as I try to try to let you go_ _  
_ _Cause it's awkward oh so hard to see the similarities_

 _She's got your hair and she's got your eyes_ _  
_ _She's got exact same horoscope sign_ _  
_ _She may be pretty, she's something new_ _  
_ _But that means nothing she aint you_

 _She's got your hair and she's got your eyes_ _  
_ _She's got your 90s sweatshirt style_ _  
_ _She may be pretty she's something new_ _  
_ _But that means nothing_

 _She's got your hair and she's got your eyes_ _  
_ _She's got exact same horoscope sign_ _  
_ _She may be pretty, she's something new_ _  
_ _But that means nothing she aint you_ _  
_ _She aint you, she aint you_

I then got closer. He was a guy with red hair. He wasn't exactly muscular, but he wasn't bad-looking either, if you were into that sort of thing.

"You're pretty good." I commented. He looked startled to see me. "My name's Avril. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm George. George Ogden." He explained. "I didn't know that anyone was listening."

"Well I thought that you were pretty good." I declared. "You should try out for Glee club."

"I don't know if that kind of thing is more for me." He replied. It was time for me to bring out my ace in the role.

"You know my mama was in Glee club and she's a huge star right now." I stated.

"Who is she?" He asked curiously.

"You know her as Faith Hudson." I replied. "She also discovered Alice Blake, star of _The Crescent_ when she was directing her Glee club _._ So basically, big things can happen from being in Glee club and it's at least worth a shot to audition. Who knows what could happen? If you are interested, auditions are in the auditorium this afternoon."

Now I just had to go and find my girlfriend. I needed to give her a kiss.

Roxi's POV

Being head cheerleader isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Everyone always wants to be your friend no matter how unappealing they are. That's not counting the boys and girls that want to date you. It was the downside to being beautiful and popular. I am Roxi Ellington and I am head cheerleader.

Of course there were good parts of being a cheerleader. For one I didn't have to wear the dorky school uniform, getting to wear my cheerleading uniform instead. Green probably wasn't the best color, but it was what I had to work with. I tied my hair with a green ribbon. I was also school royalty. No one would mess with me.

Suddenly, a guy with long hair crashed into me.

"Watch it." I told him. He was a little bit cute. His long hair was hot, even though he was kind of slim.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized.

"Well you should have been." I told him. "Now I need to find a way that you can make it up to me. Maybe you should buy me dinner and you could do my homework."

"All this because I ran into you in the hallway?" He asked.

"You didn't run into just anybody." I explained. "You happened to run into a princess. I am the most popular girl in school, and I think that I might actually be descended from royalty. I'm surprised that you haven't heard of the magnificent Roxi Ellington."

"So now you're magnificent?" He questioned.

"Yes, so what is your name, lowly peasant?" I replied.

"It's Rafael Shaw, but I'm not a peasant." He declared. "In fact, you are not queen of this school. You're just a regular student just like the rest of us."

"Keep telling yourself that." I remarked. "I need to get to class. You can tell me how you plan on making things up to me later."

I then walked down the hallways, watching as people got out of my way. One of the main parts of being popular was confidence and I had a lot of confidence. I was confident enough that I wouldn't let anyone tell me what to do, except my coach and teachers. One thing that I was looking for was a king, but I still wouldn't relinquish my rule. I then noticed something on the bulletin board.

There were Glee club auditions today. It was a singing thing. Normally people like me would think that something like that is beneath them, but I happened to be an excellent singer. I wanted to show the world how good I was and I figured that there wasn't a better way to do it. I could be the star that I deserve to be. I took the pen and signed my name on the sheet.

Mia's POV

When people first meet you they make assumptions based on what they see, how you talk and how you act. The first thing that anyone notices about me is the fact that I'm British. I was just starting at school. I was not only new to high school, but I was also new to America. My dad had just moved me here to make a sushi restaurant. In case you're wondering, I am not Asian and neither is he. I wasn't even sure why he wanted to, but he did make good sushi at least.

One thing to know about me is that I am diabetic. I have the low blood sugar variety. I end up eating a lot of sugary things to make up for it. My favorite is Dr. Pepper. I probably have it too much.

One thing that I've been working on lately is writing songs. I don't know if I have any talent to succeed as a songwriter, but it was definitely something that I could do for fun. As I walked down the halls, I began to sing one of the songs that I had written.

 _I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart_ _  
_ _And the wind is so icy I am numb_ _  
_ _I carry the weight of you heading back to start_ _  
_ _With a thousand eyes on me, I stumble in_

 _I am tired, I'm growing older, I'm getting weaker every day_ _  
_ _I carry the weight of you, I carry the weight of you_

 _Lay down here beside me in the shallow water_ _  
_ _Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_ _  
_ _Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water_ _  
_ _Beside me where the silver linings stay until_ _  
_ _The sirens calling, the sirens calling_

 _Yeah, I'm tired, I'm growing older, I'm getting weaker every day_ _  
_ _I am drowning and you're stealing every breath, take me away and just_

 _Lay down here beside me in the shallow water_ _  
_ _Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_ _  
_ _Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water_ _  
_ _Beside me where the silver linings stay until_ _  
_ _The sirens calling, the sirens calling_

 _At that point, I was noticed by a woman with brown hair and blonde streaks. She must have been one of the teachers._

 _"What's your name?" She asked me._

 _"Mia Jackson." I answered nervously._

 _"I'm Miss Paulson. I'm in charge of the Glee club." She explained. "You have a really nice voice and I was wondering if you would come to auditions this afternoon."_

 _"Sure, I guess I could." I replied._

 _Owen's POV_

 _All my life, I hated just being known as the gay kid. There is more to me than the fact that I like boys. I also liked to skateboard. My name is Owen Stiles._

 _I was born when my mom was a senior in high school. Well technically, she had me just after graduation, not during graduation because it was not a teen drama, but it meant that she didn't get to go to college, which was why it was important for me to go to college._

 _Another thing that I liked to do was musicals. I liked_ _Footloose, Grease,_ _and_ _Rock of Ages._ _I wasn't sure if we were going to have a musical at this school, but if we were, I wanted to involved in it. I wanted to play the lead if it was possible, but I knew that there would be other people auditioning and I might not get the chance._

 _One thing that I did notice was there was a Glee club. I wasn't able to audition yesterday, but I was going to audition today. In fact, I was going to auditions right now._

 _Avril's POV_

 _I sat in the audience for day two of auditions. I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to be the student co-director for Glee club. Well it didn't look particularly hard. I could probably do it, but I would need to talk to Miss Paulson about it first._

 _We saw the first person come out to audition. It was an Indian girl. At least I thought she was._

 _"My name is Evie Riccio and I will be singing 'Bright' by Echosmith." She stated._

 _I think the universe is on my side_ _  
_ _Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_ _  
_ _Days are good and that's the way it should be_

 _You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase_ _  
_ _It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face_ _  
_ _Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

 _You make me sing ooh la-la-la_ _  
_ _You make a girl go ooh I'm in love, love_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight_ _  
_ _Were you dazzled by the same constellation_ _  
_ _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me_ _  
_ _I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right_ _  
_ _Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_ _  
_ _Bright, so bright and I get lost in your eyes_

Next up, a guy with short brown hair walked onto the stage.

"My name is Ben Walker and I will be singing 'Story of My Life' by One Direction." He announced.

 _Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_ _  
_ _I leave my heart open but it stays right there empty for days_ _  
_ _She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_ _  
_ _It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

 _And I'll be gone, gone tonight the ground beneath my feet is open wide_ _  
_ _The way that I've been holding on too tight with nothing in between_

 _The story of my life I take her home_ _  
_ _I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen_ _  
_ _The story of my life I give her hope_ _  
_ _I spend her love until she's broke inside_ _  
_ _The story of my life_

 _Finally, the last person walked out and surprisingly it was Hunter's brother. I didn't know that he was auditioning. I didn't even know that he sang to be honest._

 _"My name is Rafael Shaw and I will be singing be singing 'Honey, I'm Good' by Andy Grammer." He stated before he started._

 _Nah, nah honey I'm good I could have another but I probably shouldn't_ _  
_ _I got somebody at home_

 _It's been a long night here and a long night there_ _  
_ _And these long, long legs damn they're everywhere_ _  
_ _Hold up now you look good I will lie_ _  
_ _But if you ask where I'm staying tonight_

 _I gotta be like oh baby, no baby you got me all wrong baby_ _  
_ _My baby's already got all my love_

 _So nah, nah, honey I'm good I could have another but I probably shouldn't_ _  
_ _I've got somebody at home and if I stay I might not leave alone_ _  
_ _Nah, nah, honey I'm good I could have another but I probably shouldn't_ _  
_ _I've got to bid you adieu, to another I will stay true_ _  
_ _I will stay true, I will stay true_

 _The following day, I went to check out the list on Miss Paulson's door._

 _ **2026 Glee club**_

 **Roxanne Ellington  
Avril Fabray  
Mia Jackson  
Zoe Mitchell  
George Ogden  
Isabella Park  
Evelyn Riccio  
Mason Selesky  
Hunter Shaw  
Rafael Shaw  
Owen Stiles  
Violet Waldorf  
Benjamin Walker**

Well it looked like we had a full Glee club. I hoped that we would be good enough to win.

So the rest of the Glee club is here. I still need one more guy. The songs are "She Aint You" by New Hollow and "Sirens" by Cher Lloyd. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

Today was going to be the first day of Glee club. Ms. Paulson wanted us to meet in the morning because we had a short week. It meant that I wouldn't have any time to swim before school.

"Thank you all for coming." She declared. "So I've never actually run a Glee club before. I don't think three days is enough for us to have a theme, so I'm going to let you sing whatever you want for this week."

As she was talking, I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Violet. I really liked her gorgeous brown curly hair and deep brown eyes.

"So can we just sing any song that we want?" George asked.

"Well you might want to hold back on anything obscene." Ms. Paulson declared. "Avril, how about you sing 'Goodbye Gone' by Emmy and Lea?"

I stood up and walked to the center of the before I began to sing. I did really like the song.

 _I stole the keys to your black Trans Am, getting outta here to get my happy back  
Gonna spin the dial find a brand new song, boy I'm gonna get your goodbye gone  
You let me go and I'm losing sleep, counting your lies like I'm counting sheep  
Now it's time to right this wrong boy I'm gonna get your goodbye gone _

_I can stay out late if it makes me happy, flirt with this chick who's looking at me  
Whatever it takes to break this heartbreak I've had way too long  
Get your goodbye, get your, get your goodbye gone  
Get your goodbye get your, get your goodbye gone_

 _Picking up my girls first round's on me with the money I got when I pawned your ring  
Turning off my phone cause tonight it's on boy I'm gonna get your goodbye gone  
Gonna make up for all I missed, crossing your name right off of my list  
Now it's time to right this wrong boy I'm gonna get your goodbye gone _

_I can stay out late if it makes me happy, flirt with this chick who's looking at me  
Whatever it takes to break this heartbreak I've had way too long  
Get your goodbye, get your, get your goodbye gone  
Get your goodbye get your, get your goodbye gone_

 _Get your goodbye, get your, get your goodbye gone  
Get your goodbye get your, get your goodbye gone_

Hunter's POV

I had to say that Avril looked hot performing that song. I was really glad that she was my girlfriend. At first I didn't believe that she was my girlfriend because I didn't believe that I was a lesbian after the accident, but it didn't take me long to find out that she was right. I did like women and for the most part, Avril was a good girlfriend. Not a lot of people would stay by their girlfriend after they go through a total change in personality. Of course, everyone told me it was an improvement. Last year, I was the head cheerleader and apparently an all-around bitch. Now I was on the swim team with Avril.

It was weird having amnesia. It was not like how it was on TV where I could have my memories restored with a bump to the head. That was just dumb. No, with real amnesia, there was a possibility that the memories might never come back. So basically, I was stuck being who I was. It wasn't something that I minded because I liked who I was. I didn't want to be some bitchy girl who everyone hated. It didn't sound fun.

I headed down the hallway and I couldn't help but notice a cheerleader. She was a brunette, so I knew that she wasn't the head cheerleader. In fact, I didn't remember at all, even though that didn't mean much.

"It's weird not seeing you in your uniform." She admitted.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are." I declared.

"It's Zoey." She responded. "I guess you really don't remember anything, Gwen."

"My name is Hunter." I explained. I didn't know if I would be able to be friends with my old friends at all, but I didn't care because I had Avril.

I decided to sing to myself as I headed down the hallway. It was basically how I was okay with giving up my old life because I was better off.

 _Hey baby even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya I want you_ _  
_ _And even though I can't forgive ya, I really want to I want you_ _  
_ _Tell me tell me why can't you leave me_ _  
_ _Cause even I shouldn't want I gotta have it I want you_

 _Head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulder_ _  
_ _I should be wiser and realize that I've got_

 _One less problem without ya_ _I got one less problem without ya_ _  
_ _I got one less problem without ya_ _I got one less one less problem_ _  
_ _One less problem without ya_ _I got one less problem without ya_ _  
_ _I got one less problem without ya_ _I got one less one less problem_

 _Smart money betting I'll be better off without you_ _  
_ _In no time I'll be forgetting all about you_ _  
_ _You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you_ _  
_ _Know that my life is easier when I aint around you_ _  
_ _No biggie, I'm thinking I'm too much stressing_ _  
_ _I'm thinking I like the thought of you more than I like your presence_ _  
_ _And the best thing now is probably for you to exit_ _  
_ _I let you go, let you back I finally learned my lesson_ _  
_ _No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playing_ _  
_ _I'm listening to you knowing I can't believe what you're saying_ _  
_ _There's a million yous so baby boo don't be dumb_ _  
_ _I got 99 problems but you won't be one_

 _Head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulder_ _  
_ _I should be wiser and realize that I've got_

 _One less problem without ya_ _I got one less problem without ya_ _  
_ _I got one less problem without ya_ _I got one less one less problem_ _  
_ _One less problem without ya_ _I got one less problem without ya_ _  
_ _I got one less problem without ya_ _I got one less one less problem_

Violet's POV

I've known that I was a lesbian my whole life. In school when everyone else wanted princes, I wanted a princess. I seriously never saw what was so great about boys. There were always so mean to me when I was growing up. It was okay because girls were far superior.

Another thing that I liked was surfing. I always felt great when I was out on the water. Being near the waves was even better. After school, I was pretty much always on the beach and pretty much always in a bikini. Since I came from school so often, I would pretty much just wear a bikini instead of underwear. It was actually kind of common in California. I didn't know what I would do if I lived somewhere that I couldn't surf like Ohio. Hopefully my future wife wouldn't want to move away from the beach.

Today, I was wearing a black bandeau bikini. I had no problem showing skin. I wasn't even a virgin. I was completely comfortable even with my body covered in two small pieces of fabric.

I noticed that girl with the blonde hair from the other day. I tried to remember what her name was. She was wearing a blue and pink bikini that she looked stunning in. It made me want to rip it off of her, even though I knew that most girls didn't go for that. It was at that moment, that I remembered her name. I walked over to her.

"Hey, it's Avril, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She responded. "So I didn't know that you surfed."

"Yeah, it's really soothing. Do you surf?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"Well I could teach you if you wanted." I offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not sure that my girlfriend would be too keen on that." She replied.

"You have a girlfriend." I replied. Why did all of the hot girls have to be taken.

"Yeah, maybe I can convince her to be okay with it." She replied. "I should probably getting going. My moms want me home for dinner."

I decided to hit the waves and began to sing while I did so. I had mastered the art of singing while surfing, though I did sometimes had to worry about getting a mouthful of water if I wiped out.

 _Out of all of the places in this little town,_ _  
_ _Yeah you had to coming in here and sit down_ _  
_ _I'm hiding and hoping my face aint too red_ _  
_ _Since we been over been like crazy to get you outta my head_

 _So why you wanna show up in a old t-shirt that I love_ _  
_ _Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what_ _  
_ _You were thinking, you were doing moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_ _  
_ _Keep wanting you_

 _Why, why, why would you tell me you'd call me up sometime_ _  
_ _Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up_ _  
_ _Like that'd be enough, baby that aint enough_

 _Why you gotta show up in a old t-shirt that I love_ _  
_ _Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what_ _  
_ _You were thinking, you were doing moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_

 _Out of all of the places in this little town_ _  
_ _Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down_

Isabella's POV

On Thursday, I was singing a song in Glee club.

 _Oh baby, don't it feel like heaven right now, don't it feel like something from a dream_ _  
_ _Yeah I've never known nothing quite like this, don't it feel like tonight might never be again_ _  
_ _Baby we know better than to try to pretend, but no one could have ever told 'bout this_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _The waiting is the hardest part_ _  
_ _Every day you see one more card_ _  
_ _You take it on faith, you take it to the heart_ _  
_ _The waiting is the hardest part_

 _Oh don't let it kill you baby, don't let it get to you_ _  
_ _Don't let it kill you baby, don't let it get to you_ _  
_ _I'll be your bleeding heart, I'll be your crying fool_ _  
_ _Don't let this go too far, don't let it get to you_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _The waiting is the hardest part_ _  
_ _Every day you see one more card_ _  
_ _You take it on faith, you take it to the heart_ _  
_ _The waiting is the hardest part_ _  
_ _Yeah, the waiting is the hardest part_ _  
_ _Is the hardest part, is the hardest part_

After school, I decided to talk to this guy with an afro. He was kind of cute, but I didn't know his name. I wanted to see if he was interested in being my boyfriend, but I would probably be less blunt than that.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hey." He reciprocated.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Mason. What's yours?" He responded as he ran his hands through his fro.

"Isabella." I answered. "Do you want to go out with me on a date?"

"Sure, I guess." Mason replied.

Avril's POV

At the end of the week, we were all singing a song together. It was our first number as a group obviously.

 _I told you I was hurt, bleeding on the inside_ _  
_ _Told you I was lost in the middle of my life_ _  
_ _There's times I stayed alive for you, there's times I would have died for you_ _  
_ _There's times it didn't matter at all_

 _Will you help me find right way up or let me take the wrong way down_ _  
_ _Will straighten me out or make me take the long way around_ _  
_ _I took a low road in I'll take the high road out_ _  
_ _I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without_

 _I'm not gonna give it up away_ _  
_ _Not gonna let it go just to wake up someday gone, gone_ _  
_ _The worst part is looking back and knowing that I was wrong_

 _Help me find right way up or let me take the wrong way down_ _  
_ _Will straighten me out or make me take the long way around_ _  
_ _I took a low road in I'll take the high road out_ _  
_ _I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without_ _  
_ _I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without_

We sounded good together.

So it seems like something might happen between Avril and Violet and something will happen between Mason and Isabella. The songs are "Goodbye Gone" by Lucy Hale, "Problem" by Ariana Grande featuring Iggy Azalea, "Why You Wanna" by Jana Kramer, "The Waiting" by Tom Petty, and "The High Road" by Three Days Grace. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 4

We were starting the second week of school. It was really wasn't much different from the first, except we were supposed to know where all of classes were and the teachers were supposed to know our names. I was pretty sure that none of that was true by this point.

I met up with George outside of the school. I had never had a male friend before and I wanted to see if it could work. He knew that I was gay, so there wouldn't ever be any feelings involved. When I was younger, it was common for girls to have gay best friends. Well I was going to try the straight best friend thing.

"So how do you like being in Glee club?" I asked him.

"It's okay." He answered. "There are quite a few hot girls in there. So just to reiterate, you're gay right?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Well just don't take all of them." He joked. I giggled a little bit.

"I already have a girlfriend." I pointed out.

"Well you never know. I've seen things where a girl comes out and suddenly girls start throwing themselves at them." He explained. I laughed some more. He was such a dork.

Before class, I went to the locker room and found it was empty. I decided to sing to myself as I was getting changed into my swimsuit.

 _Tell me what you want, what you like  
It's okay I'm a little curious too  
Tell me if it's wrong, if it's right  
I don't care, I can keep a secret, can you_

 _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite _

_Don't tell your mother, kiss one another  
Die for each other, we're cool for the summer _

_Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I we're cool for the summer  
We're cool for the summer  
We're cool for the summer _

_Shh, don't tell your mother_

 _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite  
Take me down _

_Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I we're cool for the summer  
Take me down we're cool for the summer  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I we're cool for the summer  
We're cool for the summer_

George's POV

One thing that people don't really like about guys is when they have red hair. Redheaded girls are popular, especially in comics with people like with Mary Jane Watson and Jean Grey, but redheaded guys were usually buffoons like Jimmy Olson and Archie. There was also the fact that kids seem to think that you are a leprechaun.

I guess I don't mind being in Glee club. I liked how there was so many girls in it. I was pretty sure that at least some of them were straight. One girl that I had my eye on was this British girl. She was pretty short, but she was also really pretty. I went to Glee club where Miss Paulson was starting the lesson.

"Okay, so I think this week, we're going to do something not quite expected." She explained. "We are going to say goodbye to the summer by singing songs about summer, not songs of summer, songs about summer. Do anyone want to volunteer?"

"I'll go." I replied as I stood up.

 _I like it when the girls stop by in the summer  
Do you remember, do you remember when we met that summer_

 _New Kids on the Block had a bunch of hits, Chinese food makes me sick  
And I think it's fly when girls stop by for the summer, for the summer  
I like girls who wear Abercrombie and Fitch, I'd take her if I had one wish  
But she's been gone since that summer, since that summer_

 _Hip-hop, marmalade spick and span, he met her one summer and it all began  
She's the best the best girl that he ever did see, the great Larry Bird jersey 33  
When she takes a sip she buzz like a hornet, Billy Shakespeare wrote a whole bunch of sonnets  
Call him Willy Whistle cause he can't speak baby, something in her eyes just drives him crazy  
Now he can't forget her and it makes him mad, she left one day and never came back  
Stayed all summer and then went back home, Macaulay Culkin was in Home Alone  
Fell deep in love but now they aint speaking, Michael J. Fox was Alex P. Keaton  
When he met her he said "My name is Rich, you look like a girl from Abercrombie and Fitch_

 _New Kids on the Block had a bunch of hits, Chinese food makes me sick  
And I think it's fly when girls stop by for the summer, for the summer  
I like girls who wear Abercrombie and Fitch, I'd take her if I had one wish  
But she's been gone since that summer, since that summer_

 _Cherry Pez, Coke, Crush, Rock Stud, Boogie, he used to hate so he played hooky  
Always been hip to the B Boy style, known to act wild to make a girl smile  
Loves New Edition and the Candy Girl, reminds him of her cause she rocked his world  
She came from Georgia where the peaches grow, they drink lemonade and speak real slow  
She loves hip-hop and rock-n-roll, her dad took off when she was four years old  
There was a good man named Paul Revere, he felt much better when she was near  
She loved Fun Dip and Cherry Coke, he liked the way she laughed when he told a joke  
When he met her he said "My name is Rich, you look like a girl from Abercrombie and Fitch_

 _New Kids on the Block had a bunch of hits, Chinese food makes me sick  
And I think it's fly when girls stop by for the summer, for the summer  
I like girls who wear Abercrombie and Fitch, I'd take her if I had one wish  
But she's been gone since that summer, since that summer_

Once rehearse was over, I went over to the British girl.

"Hey, I'm George, do you wanna go out?" I asked. "Oh I forget ask you what your name was."

"It's Mia and I'd love to." She replied.

Evie's POV

I didn't come from the most common pedigree. I was the daughter of an Italian-American and an Indian-American. My name is Evelynn Riccio, or Evie for short.

I wasn't someone who liked to speak in class. It wasn't because I didn't understand things. In fact, I got excellent grades. I just didn't like to talk in front of people. I wasn't exactly the most comfortable with singing in front of people either, which was why I joined Glee club. I wanted to get more comfortable with singing and dancing for people. At the moment, I decided to sing something to myself.

 _Riding in the drop top with the top down saw you switching lanes, boy_ _  
_ _Pull up to the red light looking right, come here let me get your name boy_ _  
_ _Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like let me pick your brain boy_ _  
_ _And tell me how they got that pretty face on that pretty frame, boy_ _  
_ _But let me show you round, let me take you out bet you we could have some fun, boy_ _  
_ _Cause we could do fast, fast, slow whichever way you wanna run boy_ _  
_ _But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings, do it how you want it done boy_

 _And who would've thought that you would be the one cause I_

 _I can't wait to fall in love with you_ _  
_ _You can't wait to fall in love with me_ _  
_ _This just can't be summer love, you'll see_ _  
_ _This just can't be summer love l-o-v-e_ _  
_ _Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_ _  
_ _You can't wait to fall in love with me_ _  
_ _This just can't be summer love you'll see_ _  
_ _This just can't be summer love, l-o-v-e_

 _The summer's over for the both of us, but that doesn't mean we should give up on love_ _  
_ _You're the one that I've been thinking of, and I knew the day I met you you'd be the one_

 _I can't wait to fall in love with you_ _  
_ _You can't wait to fall in love with me_ _  
_ _This just can't be summer love, you'll see_ _  
_ _This just can't be summer love l-o-v-e_ _  
_ _Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_ _  
_ _You can't wait to fall in love with me_ _  
_ _This just can't be summer love you'll see_ _  
_ _This just can't be summer love, l-o-v-e_

I didn't think that I would be able to sing it in front of anyone though.

Rafael's POV

It was Wednesday and I couldn't help but watch Roxi as she performed. She may have been an entitled but she had two things going for her and those were the fact that she was hot and that she was a very good singer.

 _It's hot as hell, even in the shade, squeeze you a little bit of lemonade  
Wearing next to nothing and we like it  
Coconut oils running down our backs, girls trying to give a guy a heart attack  
Baby there's no denying _

_The reason for July skinny-dipping and checking out tan lines  
Making out underneath the moonlight, oh _

_Yeah, yeah boys look so much hotter in the summer  
Yeah, yeah take your shirt off in the water pull me under  
Ooh I must be dreaming ooh you got me singing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Summer only lasts so long and there's nothing wrong with having some fun yeah  
No need to apologize, just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight kiss on me tonight_

 _It's hot as hell, even in the shade, squeeze you a little bit of lemonade  
Wearing next to nothing and we like it one two three four_

 _Yeah, yeah boys look so much hotter in the summer  
Yeah, yeah take your shirt off in the water pull me under  
Ooh I must be dreaming ooh you got me singing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah boys look so much hotter in the summer  
Yeah, yeah take your shirt off in the water pull me under  
Ooh I must be dreaming ooh you got me singing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah boys look so much hotter in the summer  
Yeah, yeah take your shirt off in the water pull me under_

That was definitely a hot song. I wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't make me want her a little bit, but I still knew better at least for now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get to know her better.

Ben's POV

Being bisexual isn't the easiest thing. Girls who are bisexual have it easier because some guys like that, but that isn't exactly true with girls. I was pretty sure that girls weren't turned on by the thought of two men together like guys were.

On Friday, I decided to sing something. It was definitely a summer song. Well it was kind of about sex and summer, but summer was in the title.

 _Got my first real six-string, bought it at the 5 and Dine_ _  
_ _Played until my fingers bled, it was the Summer of 69_ _  
_ _Me and some guys from school had a band we tried real hard_ _  
_ _Jimmy quit, Jody got married should have known we've never get far_

 _And when I look back now that summer seemed to last forever_ _  
_ _And if I had the choice you know I'll always wanna be there_ _  
_ _Those were the best days of my life_ _  
_ _Back in the Summer of 69_

 _And now the times are changing look at everything that's come and gone_ _  
_ _Sometimes I play that old six-string I think about you wonder what went wrong_

 _Standing on your momma's porch you told me that it'd last forever_ _  
_ _Oh the way you held my hand, I knew that it was now or never_ _  
_ _Those were the best days of my life_ _  
_ _Back in the Summer of 69_ _  
_ _It was the summer of 69_ _  
_ _Me and my baby in 69_ _  
_ _It was the summer, summer, summer of 69_

I just didn't know if I wanted to be with a girl or a guy.

So now everyone has been introduced. The songs are "Cool for the Summer" by Demi, "Summer Girls" by LFO, "Summer Love" by Justin Timberlake, "Boys in the Summer" by Jessie James-Decker and "Summer of 69" by Bryan Adams. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5

I was at the pool once again in the morning. I seemed to be the only person on the swim team committed to practicing before school. I tried to talk Hunter into it but she said that she didn't want to wake up for it. Of course, I did still have a swimming buddy. We headed into the locker room after doing ten laps together.

"So you should join the team." I suggested as I began to peel off my swimsuit. I couldn't help but stare a little as she took hers off. I really liked the way that her body looked.

"I don't think I could fit something like that in with volleyball and surfing." She explained. "So you wanna do something after school today? We could go to the beach again."

"I can't. I'm going out with my girlfriend." I explained. "Maybe we can do it some other time."

"Okay, but I still want to give you that surf lesson." She pointed out.

"I'm looking forward to it." I declared. Well mostly it was because I wanted to see her in a bikini. I was pretty sure that I was beginning to fall for her, which I knew was not good. You weren't supposed to love two people at once. You could only have a fairytale ending with one of them and I didn't know which one I wanted that ending with. I imagined myself in a lavish gown as I began to sing. It was a beautiful song from a beautiful movie even though the main character didn't actually end up as a princess at the end, she still found her true love.

 _Ever ever after_

 _Storybook endings, fairytales coming true_ _  
_ _Deep down inside you wanna believe they still do_ _  
_ _And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story_ _  
_ _Let's just admit that we all wanna make it to_

 _Ever ever after if we just don't get it our own way_ _  
_ _Ever ever after it may only be a wish away_

 _No wonder your heart feels it's flying, your head feels it's spinning_ _  
_ _Each happy ending is a brand new beginning_ _  
_ _Let yourself be enchanted you just might break through_

 _To Ever ever after, forever could start today_ _  
_ _Ever ever after, maybe it's just one wish away_ _  
_ _Your ever ever after_

 _Ever ever, ever after_ _  
_ _Ever ever after I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_ _  
_ _Forever ever after_

I then went to Glee club where Miss Paulson was starting her lecture for the week.

"This week we will be covering songs from Disney movies." She stated. "Disney has always been about being family-friendly and has also long been about hope, magic, and believing in people. I was always a huge fan of Disney movies when I was a little girl. I think what I always liked most was that not how the princess wound up with her prince, I found out that I didn't like princes, but the songs that they sang about it."

Zoey's POV

I wasn't the biggest fan of Disney movies honestly. I didn't know really even know very many songs from Disney movies, so I might need help with it. I wasn't entirely sure I was going to ask, but there had to be someone who could help me. I probably needed to make some friends. I was going to make some friends who were in the Glee club. It wasn't going to be Roxi since I didn't like her. I would have to find someone else. That was when it hit me. I could talk to Hunter about it.

I found her after class and walked over to her.

"Do you think that you could help me pick a song for this week?" I asked her.

"Sure, I guess I could do that." She agreed. "I don't really have time for it right now and I'm busy after school, but you could come over after I'm done."

That was easier than I thought it would be. She was still extremely hot even though she wasn't a cheerleader anymore. She did something with her makeup that made her look even hotter. She was definitely a different person from before, but it seemed to be an improvement.

I decided to go to her house and wait for her. Her mom let me in. I knew her parents from before the accident, but hadn't really seen them since. Finally, she came home. I couldn't help but wonder where she had gone. I decided to ask her once we were in her room.

"So where did you go?" I questioned.

"I was on a date with Avril." She explained.

"Does she know that you're here with me right now?" I asked.

"No, but we're not doing anything other than trying to pick out a song for you to sing." She pointed out.

"Well let's get a drink." She declared as she took some hard lemonade out of her fridge. This always helps me."

I had never drank before, but thought it would rude to turn her down and we even found a song.

 _Let it go, let roll right off your shoulder_ _  
_ _Don't you know the hardest part is over_ _  
_ _Let it in, let your clarity define you in the end_ _  
_ _We will only just remember how it feels_

 _Our lives remain in these small hours_ _  
_ _These little wonders these twists and turns of fate_ _  
_ _Time falls away, but these small hours_ _  
_ _These small hours, still remain_

 _All of my regret will wash away somehow_ _  
_ _But I cannot forget the way I feel right now_

 _And these small hours_ _  
_ _These little wonders, these twists and turns of fates_ _  
_ _Oh, these twists and turns of fate_ _  
_ _Time falls away, but these small hours_ _  
_ _These small hours, still remain_ _  
_ _They still remain_ _  
_ _These little wonders still remain_

After I was done, she kissed me. Since we were drunk, I let her kiss me back and I didn't stop her. I didn't stop her at all as we ended up taking our clothes off and doing it.

Violet's POV

I really didn't like how Avril had a girlfriend. I wanted her, but she had someone else. It sucked. I wasn't going to do anything to break them up because I wasn't that kind of person. I just wanted to be with her. She did say that she would let me teach her how to surf today, so that was a little bit of progress.

In Glee club, I decided to sing a song that I knew that she would know well. It was from a movie her mother was in called _The Descendants._

 _A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening  
Cause up till now I've walked the line, nothing lost but something missing  
I can't decide what's wrong, what's wrong, which way should I go_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream oh, oh yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be oh, oh if only if only if only _

_Am I crazy maybe we could happen  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out _

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream oh, oh yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be oh, _

_If only yeah, if only yeah  
If only yeah, if only if only if only _

After school was over, I took her to the beach. We were both wearing our bikinis and I let her borrow my extra board.

"So are you sure you want me to use this?" She asked. "I could probably buy a new one."

"You don't know the first thing about boards." I pointed out. "I'm not going to make you buy one, unless you break that one that is. So before you can surf, you have to know how to paddle. We might not even get to standing today."

By the end of the night, I had her standing on the board in the sand. It wasn't the best, but you couldn't teach someone how to surf in a day. It took multiple lessons to do so. She would thank me when she was good.

Once we were done, I walked with her back to her house. She had a beachfront mansion, so she went in the back. I couldn't help but wonder if her mom was going to be there.

"So I had a really great time today." She told me.

"I did too." I responded. You know if this was a movie, it would be the part where we kiss.

"I can't let you in without asking my moms first." She told me. "But I will see you tomorrow at school."

Isabella's POV

I loved Disney movies and I also loved that I had a boyfriend. There were a lot of duets in Disney movies and it would give us the chance to sing together for once. We hadn't ever had the chance to do so. There were so many great songs that I didn't know what to choose. Maybe I could ask him for his input.

"So I want us to sing a song together, but I don't know what." I told Mason. "You have any ideas?

"Well I'm sure that we could find something." He responded. "We just need to look. Maybe we could watch a movie and sing a song from that or something."

"I like that idea." I agreed.

We ended up watching _Camp Rock_ and saw that there was this duet at the end between Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. It was kind of surprising that they used to be in Disney movies.

 _I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_ _  
_ _So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_ _  
_ _But I had this dream right inside of me_ _  
_ _I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know_ _  
_ _So that you know_

 _This is real, this is me_ _  
_ _I'm exactly where I'm supposed be now_ _  
_ _Gonna let the light shine on me_ _  
_ _Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_ _  
_ _No more hiding who I wanna be_ _  
_ _This is me_

 **You're the voice I hear inside my head** **  
** **I need to find, I gotta find you** **  
** **You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me** **  
** ** _I need to find you, I gotta find you_**

 _ **This is real, this is me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm exactly where I'm supposed be now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gonna let the light shine on me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No more hiding who I wanna be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This is me**_

Okay so the song really wasn't much of a duet but it was still a pretty good song. We sounded great together and that was good too. As soon as we were done, we had our first real kiss together. It was pretty great. Actually it was really great.

Avril's POV

After school, Violet and I went to the beach for another surf lesson and this one actually involved going in the water. I was excited about it, but I was more excited about being with her. I didn't know what to do. I was becoming more and more attracted her to each time that I saw her and it seemed like we were on a collision course with one another. Maybe there was a way that I could ignore it and stay with Hunter, because I did love her. I really did love her even if I was falling for Violet as well. I just knew that pretty much when it came to love triangles in the movies, someone would get hurt in the end.

So Avril doesn't know it, but Hunter cheated on her. When will she find out? I also need one more character and that's going to be a love interest for Idina. The woman playing her needs to be born before 1990. The songs are "Ever Ever After" by Carrie Underwood from Enchanted, "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas from Meet the Robinsons, "If Only" by Dove Cameron from The Descendants, and "This Is Me" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
